orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Isaac
Isaac is the Kaylon Science Officer on board the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]]. Unlike most aboard The Orville, Isaac is not an official member of the Planetary Union. He instead works as a representative on behalf of the Kaylon to help foster better relations between his people and the Union. History Isaac was assembled within a factory on Kaylon 1 similar to most of his species. Eventually, he was chosen to serve on board the Orville as an effort to study biological lifeforms and help initiate a relationship between the Kaylon and Planetary Union. Old Wounds Main article: Old Wounds. During Roll Call in the Shuttle Bay, Captain Mercer approaches Isaac and notes that his species is said to be "legendarily racist" but Isaac corrects this claiming the partial truth of the matter, that Kaylons view biological beings as inferior to them. He explains that he was sent by his people to help establish better relations with the member worlds of the Planetary Union and claims Mercer will find him to be the most capable officer aboard the ship. Command Performance Main article: Command Performance. While Alara Kitan is put in the position of acting Captain, she instructs him to bring a decoy buoy of the [[USS Blériot|USS Blériot]]. He advises Kitan against this action stating that the Orville doesn't know what kind of dangerous technology or items could be onboard, but she insists he continue the order. After the Blériot decoy explodes Isaac is eventually able to track the pulse readings on the ship to the homeworld of the Calivon, where Mercer and Commander Grayson are being held within their Zoo. Alara leads the Orville to the Calivon Planet and Isaac suggests he should come along with her to barter for Ed and Kelly's release, as the Calivon respect the Kaylon more the other Union species. She heeds this advice and walks with Alara to the Zoo Administrator's office. Isaac tries to negotiate their release but his suggestions are continuously shot down. Alara insists she has an idea and Isaac convinces the Administrator to speak to his Xelayan "pet". About a Girl Main article: About a Girl. Isaac joins the rest of the bridge crew in admiring Topa, noting that statistically, one Moclan female is born every seventy-five years. After the ship is diverted to Moclus for a hearing on whether or not Topa should be allowed to remain female. Isaac is left in command of the ship during the hearing and during Tribunal is called by Mercer to scan the planet for the lifesign of Heveena. If the Stars Should Appear Main article: If the Stars Should Appear. The Orville comes across a strange bioship which Isaac scans as being made of an unknown alloy as well as appearing to be several times larger than the Orville. As the only one with reflexes fast enough to properly dock the Shuttlecraft within the bioship's airlock, Isaac joins the investigating team. After entering the interior ecosystem he uses his Comscanner to learn that there are millions of inhabitants onboard, in addition they are also outside The Orville's communication range. Captain Mercer decides it would be best for them to split up, and requests Isaac and Doctor Claire Finn accompany him in exploring the environment. While walking Isaac asks Mercer about the reason Kelly cheated on him while they were married. He tells him to drop it, but Isaac continues to ask. Ed explains that sometimes two people just aren't right for each other even if they are in love, the relationships simply ceases to work. They eventually come across a cabin and after knocking on the door a man attempts to shoot them with a shotgun. He fortunately misses and Isaac stuns him with a PM-44. The trio enter the cabin and startle the man's wife & son, Tomilin. Isaac introduces himself, explaining what he is and bluntly asking them about the bioship's origins. Tomilin is confused by his questions and insists the ecosystem is all of existence and there is nothing beyond it. Isaac concludes the residents must be unaware they're on a vessel. Tomilin says if they are truly from the outside they need to come with him. Tomilin explains that he is part of a group called the Reformers who believe there is more to the universe then what they can see, a philosophy that is against their primary religion, worshipping the omnipotent deity Dorahl. Isaac comments the need for biological species to associate the creation of the universe with an all-knowing god is most fascinating. Tomilin asks Isaac how he thinks the universe began and he proudly explains the science of quantum fluctuations, how it is observed to create matter & energy in spaces where none exist. The team is escorted into a large hall where they are offered food and seats from Kemka. He tells them that the First Guardian of Dorahl and leader of their bioship, Hamelac, is trying to wipe out the Reformers for alleged blasphemy. Isaac observes their society must be a dictatorial theocracy. The three crew members are later informed by Alara Kitan that Kelly Grayson had been kidnapped by Dorahlian guards and taken to Hamelac. Mercer realizes they're gonna need backup to save her and assigns Isaac to go back to the Shuttlecraft and inform The Orville of their query. He does as told but informs them the Orville is gone, the buoy they left claims they needed to respond to a distress signal sent by the [[USS Druyan|USS Druyan]]. Isaac makes his way to the capital after the rest of the crew had saved Kelly and dispatched of Hamelac. Kemka leads them a doorway they found months before and Isaac uses technopathy to unlock it and figure out that it leads to an elevator. They take it to the highest level of the bioship and Isaac plays the last recording on a monitor, which is simply the ship's late Captain Jahavus Dorahl speaking about the history of the bioship. Meant to take his people to distant worlds, but that their engines were damaged by an Ion Storm which left them stuck adrift in space. Isaac tells the crew that the bioship's engine damage is only minor and could be fixed in under a day, he also says that the outer hull is retractable. Ed Mercer tells him to open it so that all the Dorahlians living inside can see the stars for the first time. Pria Main article: Pria. Gordon Malloy tries to educate Isaac on humor after he fails to understand the appeal of the television series Seinfeld. He plays a practical joke on Isaac by taping Mr Potato Head attributes to Isaac's head. Unaware of that, Isaac walks onto the bridge and sits down at his station, while everyone else stares in confusion. When told of the joke, Isaac explains that his glowing "eyes" exist merely for aesthetic purposes that he "sees" by using an array of sensors located elsewhere, hence he failed to detect the attributes, as they were not classified a threat. Gordon explains what he did to Isaac was an example of a practical joke. That he would need to do one back to him to further enhance the humor and enjoyment of the activity. Isaac, believing he understands the concept, amputates Malloy's left leg in his sleep and hides it in Pria Lavesque's quarters. Malloy however doesn't find this amusing and claims that Isaac went too far with his follow up joke. After Pria Lavesque's device is discovered in engineering, Chief Engineer Newton manages to get through the housing with an old-fashioned diamond-tipped drill. Isaac then extends small tendrils in order to attempt to disable the device. Isaac attempts to use technopathy in order to study the data within it. However, the device explodes shortly after & ends up severely damaging Isaac's body. While Malloy sits in the Sick Bay waiting for his leg to regrow, Isaac is brought in alongside him. Gordon confesses to his unconscious form that cutting off his leg was quite possibly, the best practical joke ever. Shortly after, Isaac announces to the crew that he managed to transfer his consciousness into the Orville's computer, where he is able to successfully override the device's control. After the repairs are complete, Isaac is downloaded back into his own body. Krill Main article: Krill. Isaac provides Captain Mercer and Lieutenant Malloy with Kaylonian holographic emitters, which allow them to disguise themselves as Krill. Majority Rule Main article: Majority Rule. When the designated team arrives at Sargus 4, Isaac joins Mercer in commenting about its uncanny similarity to 21st century Earth. After John LaMarr is arrested, he along with the bridge crew watches his Apology tour in confusion. Lysella is eventually brought aboard the Orville, Isaac briefly educates her regarding himself and Bortus. After Lysella describes her planet's society, Isaac realizes that Sargus 4 is a rare example of an absolute democracy and explains to Lysella that the system confuses the concepts of knowledge with opinion. After John LaMarr fails his Apology tour, Lysella suggests that public opinion could be swayed by messages posted on the planet's Master Feed. Isaac hacks in and floods the chat room with content suggestions by the crew and Lysella, which saves Lieutenant LaMarr from undergoing Social Correction. Into the Fold Main article: Into the Fold. When the Orville returns to Earth for a navigational upgrade, Doctor Finn was due to go on vacation with her sons, Ty and Marcus, with John LaMarr assigned to escort them. LaMarr, however is needed for work on the upgrade and Grayson instead assigns Isaac to co-pilot Finn's shuttle. During the flight, Claire's children bicker and tease each other consistently. Isaac asks the Doctor if her children are always so ill behaved and she affirms whenever they aren't asleep. Isaac explains that on his homeworld when a program is functioning in a disruptive manner it is terminated, he then offers to vaporize Claire's children to the same effect, but she sternly demands him not to. Ty & Marcus continue to misbehave and Isaac observes that Claire's scolding does little to appease them. Doctor Finn claims that she doesn't have to take that from a "taking hub cap". He accuses her of prejudice against non-organic lifeforms, and she corrects him only ones who think they're better than everyone else. Isaac responds only saying that he doesn't "think" he "knows" that Kaylon are better. Claire sarcastically comments on Isaac's arrogance, and he claims their superiority is simply an observable fact. Reminding her that the only reason he is there is to study the behavior of Union species to further better relations with his people. The Shuttle then begins to shake and Isaac notes they're approaching a Spatial fold and need to adjust course to successfully avoid it. Ty and Marcus fight more and accidentally throw a portable gaming device at the ship's controls, causing it to go off course directly into the Fold. They pass through into an entirely unmapped section of space. To make matters worse, the Fold's gravity had fractured the Hull and put the Shuttle offline from communication with The Orville. The fracture begins expanding, and Claire insists they have to land somewhere soon before the vessel destroys itself. Isaac calculates there are planets nearby with habitable moons they can temporarily take refuge on. Finn likes the idea and Isaac takes them into the atmosphere of a Moon with an atmosphere akin to Earth's. Losing stability, Isaac tells Claire to go back and replace the vessel's plasma reserves. The Shuttle breaks apart on the Moon's surface and splits into two. Isaac is left with Marcus and Ty while Claire is marooned by herself. Isaac tries to call Doctor Finn with his Comscanner but she doesn't answer. He later notices Marcus' knee is dislocated, and sets it back into place. Isaac then scans the nearby forest where he attempts to calculate where Finn and the rest of the Shuttle could've crash landed. He walks back to the refuge and gives Marcus a PM-44, asking him if he knows how to use one. After explaining how, Isaac begins walking off to find Claire, much to the boys confusion, but he insists that the weapon will increase their chances of survival by 24% After walking through the forest Isaac is able to successfully find Finn's half of the Shuttle, but is unable to actually locate her. Isaac returns to Ty and Marcus at nightfall just in time to save them from a violent native of the moon. He begins working on repairs to his half of the Shuttle as Ty and Marcus both accuse each other of being responsible for the crash in the first place. Isaac informs them the consistent bickering is distracting him, they continue until he finally stops what he's doing and scolds them to cease their arguing. After they both calm, he informs them the Dysonium supply from the Shuttle is depleted and he will need more to send a signal to The Orville. With encouragement from Marcus, Isaac uses his Comscanner to search the nearby vicinity for Dysonium, locating a sizable amount atop a mountain near them. Marcus insists they should go look now, but Isaac, aware of how biological beings need a rest period before strenuous labor, tells them they will look in the morning after the boys get sleep. The next day, walking to the mountains Marcus & Ty argue over who gets to play the handheld game. Ty is frustrated by his brother's refusal to let him have a turn he calls for Isaac to help. Answering, Isaac takes the device and destroys with his own PM-44. To alleviate Marcus' boredom Isaac begins asking him why he appears to hold his mother, Claire in such contempt. Marcus denies it but Isaac synthesizes his vocal patterns to show how disrespectful his comments to her sounded the day before. They're soon attacked by a group of natives and Isaac dispatches then, Ty tries to hold his hand but Isaac refuses. After encouragement from Marcus to continue doing so again, Isaac complies. They eventually make it to a river and try to cross, but Ty trips on a wet rock and falls in. Seemingly unhurt, Isaac insists they must continue to move. At dusk, they set up camp and start a fire. The boys request that Isaac tell them the story, he then recites the events of everything that had happened to them thus far. Ty asks if can read Peter Rabbit instead, synthesizing Doctor Finn's vocal patterns Isaac does just that until they fall asleep. The next day, Isaac and Marcus are horrified to see Ty's health has decreased significantly overnight. His scans indicate the Ty had ingested a water born toxin. They get the the needed Dysonium and Isaac is soon called on his Com by Doctor Finn and he explains everything to her. They rendezvous at the crash site and Isaac escorts Claire to help Ty. He then puts the the Dysonium into the Shuttle and it regains power. Isaac soon realizes the Dysonium was not as concentrated as he had believed and was only able to sent a faint distress signal. Meaning it could take The Orville weeks assuming their scanners even picked anything up at all. Claire starts to sob noting that the disease would have ravaged Ty's body by the time The Orville arrives, and Isaac attempts to be comforting and hold her hand. He waits outside and is soon ambushed by a group of natives, he holds them off but tells Doctor Finn he can't fight all of them off by himself. Marcus comes to Isaac's side with a PM-44 and helps him, giving him advice on how to better use the weapon. After awhile the two realize they're severely outnumbered, but The Orville arrives just in time and uses its firepower and scare the natives away and save all of them. The next day, Claire finds Isaac in Engineering and informs him that Ty will make a full recovery. He claims he's glad to hear it and Doctor Finn asks if he could visit Sick Bay since Ty misses him. Isaac finds the gesture odd, but agrees to do it. Claire then thanks him for everything he did for her kids on the Moon. Isaac makes one last observation to Claire, saying that even though Marcus and Ty frequently exhibit poor behavior he has found himself to be fond of them. Cupid's Dagger Main article: Cupid's Dagger. Alara Kitan takes Darulio to Sick Bay after finding out his Retepsian physiology was responsible for Captain Mercer and Commander Grayson's perpetual moodiness. There, she has Isaac and Nurse Park attempt to search the Union Database for a cure, but find nothing. When Darulio has a change of heart realizing the conflict brewing between the Navarians and Bruidians he goes to Isaac and Park again in order to help them create a special mixture of his pheromones to make the Ambassadors of both species fall in love, and therefor cease fire. Firestorm Main article: Firestorm. Isaac programs a Simulation for Alara Kitan in order to overcome any fears she may subconsciously be dealing with. He places situations where she would be exposed to common phobias inspired by the fears he picked up from the Bridge crew. Alara initiats Directive 38 and commands Isaac not to stop the simulation before she complete it for any reason. Within the Simulator, he has himself attack Alara and use his Kaylon strength to match her own Xelayan attributes. She is able to subdue him and get to a Shuttle to escape The Orville, but Isaac in order to instigate a situation where she has to overcome pyrophobia shoots a crate of explosives over the Shuttle Bay, creating a wall of flames across it. Alara in unfazed and forces herself to accurately fly through. New Dimensions Main article: New Dimensions. Isaac informs Captain Mercer that The Orville had damaged itself trying to pass by a Spatial Anomaly. They conclude only the Quantum Engines were slightly un-aligned, but Isaac suggests he go and investigate to be certain. Commander Grayson requests that John LaMarr can help him, thinking it to be a good chance to show his underrated intelligence. Isaac sees no problem with it and allows for John to accompany him. In the hallway, they run into Ty and Marcus who were let out of school early and ask where Isaac is going. He explains that he's going to investigate the ship's engines and they ask if they can come along. Isaac sternly tells them no but John convinces him to be more sympathetic. Isaac and John soon after find Yaphit in his quarters to recruit him for their investigation. Isaac's Comscanner begins to pick up traces of a Quantum Wake which he follows leading all the way to a decaying plant. In the Briefing Room, LaMarr and Isaac explain their findings of deceased plant life to Commander Grayson and Captain Mercer, but Claire appeases their claims insisting that Quantum Wakes are usually harmless to humanoids. Back on The Bridge, Malloy suggests that they should get a cat. Isaac asks how a cat on board would improve their morale. Alara explains that animals are fun for have around and express unconditional love, Gordon reaffirms this and explains that humans bond with cats by petting them, that Isaac should try it sometime in order to better understand biological beings. Isaac later gets up and begins to gently stroke Gordon's arm, asking if they're bonding. After entering the Spatial Anomaly, Isaac confirms that The Orville is witnessing an alternate universe that exists exclusively in two-dimensions and that his data is not built to study or comprehend beings of that degree. Mad Idolatry Main article: Mad Idolatry. While working on the Bridge, Isaac informs the crew that scanners are picking up traces of an unusual Spatial Anomaly near a star's photosphere. Captain Mercer, hungover from the night before, tell Isaac they can study it later. But he insists that the opportunity to encounter such a phenomenon might not come again and The Orville would be foolish to not take advantage of it. They send a Shuttle to check it out and Isaac observes space itself begin to change drastically in the area as a literal Planet soon appears out of seemingly nowhere. Isaac studies what could've happened but is unable to find anything. Hours later the Planet vanishes once again. Isaac presents a theory to the Bridge that the planet is stuck within a Multiphasic orbit, and disappears from that area of space every eleven days only to return temporarily. After waiting the necessary time the Planet returns in the exact spot, as Isaac theorized. He scans that the natives seem to have grown considerably in both population in technology during the eleven days. He accompanies a team back onto the surface and Kelly explains the Bronze Age town she originally saw had grown to a technological level comparable to the 14th century. Isaac informs them that time must accelerate at a different rate within the Multiphasic orbit, what "appears" as eleven days for them is seven hundred years to the planet's natives. After another seven century cycle, Kelly begins to notice that her actions on the planet have led to her being viewed a god-like being, and her attempts to mitigate such thoughts before did nothing. The crew discusses how they could proceed in the Briefing Room and Claire Finn suggests that they leave Kelly on the planet to continuously remind the natives she is not divine. Isaac however, offers to go instead. Claiming that his Kaylon body is built to last millions of years and that he perceives time much differently than biological beings do. Kelly realizing this essentially saved her life, thanks him for his sacrifice as the crew sends him to the planet. Isaac is escorted back in the next cycle by Baleth and Fadolin onto The Orville once again. Personality Similar to most Kaylon, Isaac firmly holds the belief that biological lifeforms are mentally and physically inferior to himself. Though this mentality on the surface might appear to be the result of irrational bigotry, Isaac seems to exhibit more simply chauvinistic attitudes. Having little problem conversing with organic lifeforms while simply acknowledging there status as "lesser" lifeforms. This is further illustrated by the fact he has little problems taking orders from Planetary Union officials and actively displays effort in working with members of the crew. While accompanying Alara Kitan to the Calivon homeworld, Isaac protected her by claiming she was his pet, and tried to barter for Captain Mercer and Commander Grayson's release to the best of his abilities. On the Habitable Moon, he worked to protect and help Ty and Marcus from the violent natives and other dangers even before harboring a special connection to them. Isaac also willingly sacrificed himself to be left on the Multiphasic Planet's 700 year cycle when he knew none of the other crew were long lived enough to survive it. As per his position on The Orville as a mediator between The Kaylon and Planetary Union, Isaac is often curious about the culture or mannerism of biological lifeforms. Concepts that aren't data, such as humor and love are difficult for Isaac to fully understand or rationalize. However, he has shown the ability to replicate those feelings when put into situations that would generally reinforce them for most biological species, such as when he held Claire Finn's hand after she was saddened by her son being infected with the Moon's water born virus. Due to his largely alien nature, Isaac is apathetic to the majority of his crew mates. Though he does appear to have the strongest connections with Alara Kitan and Claire Finn, who are the most tolerant towards his ignorance on biological species. Production and illustrator Luca Nemolato.]] Creator Seth MacFarlane has confirmed that Isaac's background will appear in greater detail in Season 2: "We will learn more about Isaac's people. There's a whole story that's already been written that examines the origins of Isaac's people;" and later, "Next season, we are going to deal with Isaac a little bit, and we have a very clear idea of what we want him to be.""Brannon Braga & The Orville Cast Full interview 2017 Panel NYC convention". NYC ComicCon. Nov. 20, 2017. Trivia *The name Isaac name is likely a reference to the Human writer Isaac Asimov who coined the Three Laws of Robotics. *Isaac draws many parallels to Data from Star Trek: The Next Generation. *He is the only known crew member of The Orville to have no official rank. Due to not belonging to the Planetary Union and instead being an observer on behalf of the Kaylon. Appearances *''Episode 1: Old Wounds'' *''Episode 2: Command Performance'' *''Episode 3: About a Girl'' *''Episode 4: If the Stars Should Appear'' *''Episode 5: Pria'' *''Episode 6: Krill'' *''Episode 7: Majority Rule'' *''Episode 8: Into the Fold'' *''Episode 9: Cupid's Dagger'' *''Episode 10: Firestorm'' *''Episode 11: New Dimensions'' *''Episode 12: Mad Idolatry'' References Category:Orville Crew